Retazos del Pasado
by Vanina
Summary: Flashback sobre el fic LA Casa de los Gatos. La relación de Nanao con Jiraiya, el Cuarto y otros personajes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Si me pertenecen los miembros de la Casa de los Gatos, así como la trama de esta historia y las que la complementen.

NO gano dinero con esto, ni nada por el estilo. Me he pasado escribiendo estas cosas en vez de estudiar para mis pruebas (igual me ha ido súper bien).

**RETAZOS DEL PASADO**

Estaba aterrada. Acurrucada en la esquina de aquel cuarto en que la había dejado su padre.

No le gustaba estar sola.

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo escondida. _Sola_. No quería estar así, quería estar con su papá y su mamá. Gateó por la pequeña trampilla hasta salir del lugar.

Abandonó la casa en silencio y se dirigió al templo. Todo estaba tan callado. Ya no se oían los gritos por ninguna parte.

Entró lentamente al templo. Todo estaba oscuro – _Aún eres muy pequeña para usar tus ojos de noche, Na-chan_ -, pero podía distinguir varios "butos" a su alrededor.

Todo estaba tan _callado_.

Se acercó al salón principal, sintiendo algo viscoso bajo sus pies. Un olor metálico llenaba la estancia. Antes de llegar a la puerta, pudo ver una débil luz salir de esta, iluminando levemente el pasillo.

Manchado de _rojo_. En el suelo, se encontraba un brazo mutilado. En esa mano, un anillo con la marca del clan.

_El anillo de su padre._

Una oscura figura salió del salón, y se la quedó mirando. Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en aquel rostro.

Antes de poder gritar, dos fuertes brazos la tomaron y la sacaron del lugar.

§ § § § § § § § § §

-_Jaiya_, me duelen las _patitas_.

- Pies, Nanao, tienes pies, no "patitas" – le dijo el hombre que caminaba tras ella. La niña se detuvo, mirándolo con ojos brillosos y una expresión de tristeza. Suspiró derrotado, mientras se arrodillaba frente a la pequeña, dándole la espalda. Con una sonrisa la niña subió, acomodándose entre el largo cabello. Tan blandito y cómodo.

_Igual al de su chichihue._

- ¿Podemos pasar a ver a _Nato-onichan_ cuando lleguemos? – preguntó adormilada la chiquilla.

- Si quieres, puedo dejarte dormir con él esta noche – la niña sonrió.

- Gracias, _otôsan_.

§ § § § § § § § § §

- ¡MINATO-ONÎCHAN! - PUM

Una gotita apareció en las cabezas de los anbus presentes. Era increíble la capacidad de aquella niña; con sólo seis años era capaz de burlar la vigilancia de la torre y sorprender al mismísimo Hokage.

- ¡Na-chan¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado? – pese a sus palabras el hombre no se veía molesto. La misma sonrisa traviesa que se veía en el rostro de la pequeña se reflejaba en el del Cuarto.

- Pero me tienes abandonadita, y Jiraiya-otosan no esta en la aldea para que salgamos a hacer travesuras – la gota ahora orbitaba la cabeza del Hokage. Menudo ejemplo como padre resultaba el sannin.

- Pero si quieres travesuras, yo te puedo enseñar algunas – el rostro de la niña se iluminó, mientras los anbus retrocedían (por si acaso) buscando una salida. – Mira esto – le dijo mientras hacía un par de sellos.

Antes de poder escapar, el más joven de los ninjas se encontraba en el suelo, riendo a carcajadas, mientras era "atacado" con cosquillas por un ataque especial de chackra.

- ¡Minato-onîchan, _tienes_que enseñarme a hacer eso!

§ § § § § § § § § §

La pequeña de siete años no prestaba atención a su maestro. Sabía que su adorado hermano y sus alumnos se encontraban cerca, y tenía ganas de ir a molestar al seriote de Kakashi.

- Na-chan, si no pones atención, Hiashi-sense te va a regañar – le dijo el chico a su lado.

- Pero estoy aburrida, Ibiki-kun. Aprendí a subir árboles usando chackra a los cinco años, cuando Jiraiya-otôsan me usaba para "investigar" para sus libros.

- Aunque lo sepas Na-chan. Es un honor que Hiashi-sense nos tomara como sus alumnos, no puedes ignorarlo.

- Genma, Ibiki… supongo que están hablando de esta técnica, y que han comprendido bien como se hace¿no? – Los chicos notaron que su sense los miraba fijamente con sus fríos ojos blancos. - Bien, pueden mostrarme lo que aprendieron. Los quiero a los tres subiendo a estos árboles. _Ahora_.

Genma e Ibiki suspiraron. Nanao los metía en problemas con su sense._Otra vez._

§ § § § § § § § § §

- ¡KAKASHI-SEMPAI! - PUM

- ¡Kuso, Nanao¿Quieres quitarte de encima¡no es gracioso!

- Kakashi, no maldigas – regañó el rubio al pequeño enmascarado.

- Le pido disculpas, Hokage-sama. No pude detenerla – dijo el hombre de ojos blancos, acercándose al aludido.

- Despreocúpese, Hiashi-san, no puedo pedirle que la controle, si yo mismo no soy capaz de hacerlo – le respondió el otro, sonriendo ante la escena.

Genma e Ibiki, los compañeros de Nanao, miraban a su amiga con cara de "por qué siempre nos pones en ridículo". Rin trataba de contener la risa al ver a su compañero en esa situación. Obito, mientras, se revolcaba en el suelo, riéndose. Desde esa posición miró a los otros chicos, mientras les hacía unas señas. Los niños sonrieron.

- ¡Montoncitos! – al grito del chiquillo, todos se lanzaron sobre un desprevenido Kakashi.

Yondaime y Hiashi rieron. Encaramada en la espalda de su hermano (tras haber escapado airosa del "ataque" de sus amigos), Nanao sonreía ante la lucha de sus queridos amigos.

§ § § § § § § § § §

La primera vez que vio a aquella anbu de la aldea del remolino, un sentimiento muy parecido al odio se anidó en su corazón.

No necesitaba sacarle la máscara para saber que miraba a su hermano con adoración cada vez que iba a reportar sus misiones. Y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a ver aquella expresión de _idiota_en el rostro del Hokage.

Muy pronto, él dejo de prestarle atención, y a pasar más tiempo con _esa_.

Pasó medio año, durante el cual decidió _abandonar_a su hermano, de la misma forma que él había hecho con ella. Pasaba cada vez más tiempo con sus compañeros de equipo, se iba a la mansión Hyuga para acompañar a la esposa de su maestro. Incluso había arreglado su antigua casa, cerca del templo, para tener donde pasar la noche, y así no tener que ir a la residencia del Hokage.

_El primer acercamiento lo dio la anbu._

Se encontraba en la torre del Hokage, esperando que su sense entregara el informe de la última misión. Estaba de pie frente a una vitrina, donde se veían distintas y antiguas máscaras anbu. Embobada, miraba una de aspecto felino.

- Si quieres, puedes probarte la mía – escuchó una voz dulce a su lado. La joven ninja que tanto evitaba, le sonreía mientras le mostraba su propia máscara _con forma de gato_.

Se quedó mirando aquella sonrisa. Quizás, sólo quizás, la chica no fuera tan desagradable como creía.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Le gustaba recostarse junto a ella y apoyar la cabeza en su vientre, para poder escuchar el corazoncito de su _oi-chan._

Cuando el Hokage le contó (a ella antes que a nadie) que iba a tener un hijo, saltó de la alegría, pensando en el futuro chibi-Kasiyo en camino, y corrió a contarle a su Jiraiya-otosan que sería _abuelo_.

Al pobre casi le da un ataque(1)

Pero toda esa alegría se derrumbó al ver a su onêsan herida cerca de si casa.

El terrible zorro de nueve colas atacó por sorpresa a la aldea. Ni siquiera le pidió permiso a su sense antes de correr a buscar a su _hermana_.

Y la encontró en plena calle, con media casa sobre ella.

Se las arregló para llevarla al hospital, mientras enviaba a alguien para que avisara a su hermano.

Pero cuando llegó, ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Nanao lloraba mientras cargaba al bebé, cerca del cuerpo de la joven.

Cuando el cuarto le ordenó a Kakashi que le llevara al niño al campo de batalla en una hora, supo inmediatamente que pasaba en la mente de su hermano.

Iba a usarlo. El viejo sello que su familia había entregado al primer Hokage.

Recordó como, hacía unos meses atrás, había encontrado información sobre ese sello, mientras arreglaba cierto salón del templo. En un cuarto oculto se encontraba gran cantidad de pergaminos. Ahí supo de aquella técnica y sus consecuencias. Y también había encontrado una forma de evitarlo.

_Las que piden algo a cambio._

Sabía que si la invocaba, tendría consecuencias – _para ella_ -. Pero al menos su hermano sobreviría.

Corrió dentro del templo hasta encontrar el pequeño cuarto, del cual sacó varios pergaminos, llevándolos al jardín. Con su sangre realizó los sellos con su sangre, y la invocó.

- Kuchigose no Jutsu: Tengokomusume(2).

Una figura brillante apareció ante ella. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, con ligeros rasgos felinos en su rostro, que no opacaban su belleza.

- ¡Sálvalo, salva a Minato-onîsan, por favor! – dijo entre llantos la pequeña. La figura observó el lugar de la batalla, en donde la silueta del Shinigami se podía ver aún a lo lejos.

- Qué me darás a cambio.

- Yo…

§ § § § § § § § § §

(1) Pensó mal, el pobre. Sólo imaginen.

(2) Técnica de invocación: Hija del Cielo.

Ya está.

Este es el primero de varios capítulos que complementarán a "La Casa de los Gatos". Son básicamente flashbacks que no quiero poner en la otra historia para no perder el hilo de la narración.

En estos capítulos se irán explicando varias cosas del otro fic.

C-ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Si me pertenecen los miembros de la Casa de los Gatos, así como la trama de esta historia y las que la complementen.

NO gano dinero con esto, ni nada por el estilo. Ocupo mas tiempo escribiendo fanfics que haciendo mis trabajos de universidad (igual¡¡me saque un 7 en el video institucional para taller audiovisual!! El mejor trabajo del curso… Mi grupo la lleva)

**RETAZOS DEL PASADO**

Había llegado temprano, al igual que todos los recién graduados. Ese era su primer día como gennins, y esperaban en aquel salón a sus futuros maestros. Ibiki, de 10 años de edad, se había sentado junto a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, y se dedicaba a observarlos.

Genma, de 12 años, se encontraba recostado en su asiento, mirando con interés el techo vacío mientras jugaba con un senbon en su boca. Ibiki recordaba haber visto al padre del chico el día de su graduación, usando la bandana de la misma forma que el niño, y llevando de igual manera una aguja en su boca.

Pero quien realmente tenía su atención era la chica de su grupo.

Debía reconocer que era bastante _mona_.

Nunca había hablado antes con ella, ya que cuando no andaba de viaje con su padre adoptivo solía aislarse entre las clases. Recordaba haberla visto con una muñeca en el patio de la academia, sin acercarse jamás a sus compañeros.

Ahora se encontraba sentada cerca de ellos, jugando con un gatito negro; se veía levemente sonrojada, y ocasionalmente miraba de reojo a quienes serían sus compañeros de equipo, aumentando el color en su rostro.

Se veía muy _linda_cuando se sonrojaba.

§ § § § § § § § § §

- Ibiki-kun¿tú me quieres?

- Si, Nanao – respondió el chico con desgano, tratando de entender el complicado pergamino que leía.

- Pero¿me quieres mucho? – el niño soltó un suspiro. Nanao estaba evitando a su hermano y su novia (otra vez), convirtiendo una tarde tranquila en una de _esas_tardes.

- Si Nanao, te quiero mucho, y si me disculpas, quiero estudiar este pergamino de genjutsus que me dio Hiashi-sense.

- Entonces, si me quieres mucho mucho, podrías ser mi novio¿verdad? – El chico se la quedó mirando, serio.

- Nanao, _tienes nueve años_, no puedes tener novio.

- Pero Jiraiya-otôsan siempre dice que _una mujer se siente completa cuando está con el chico que quiere,_ y yo quiero sentirme completa, y quiero que sea contigo.

Ibiki volvió a suspirar. Evidentemente Nanao era demasiado inocente aún como para entender de qué hablaba el viejo ermitaño. De todas formas, dudaba que al sanin le agradara la idea de ver a la "niña de sus ojos" con un chico, en un plan de a_lgo más que amigos._

- Nanao, realmente quiero estudiar, por qué mejor no vas un rato con Genma.

- No puedo, está en su "pelea de machos" con Hayate, y no me hará caso – dijo la niña mientras señalaba el campo de entrenamiento, en donde su otro compañero discutía con otro chiquillo, frente a una niña de cabello morado que les miraba divertida.

Ibiki nuevamente soltó un suspiro. Era difícil ser el único maduro en ese equipo.

Trató de ignorar a la niña junto a él (tarea difícil), mientras regresaba su vista al pergamino.

- Entonces, si me quieres mucho mucho, podrías ser mi novio, y después de un tiempo no casaremos y tendremos varios _cachorros_– el chico miró a la niña en forma interrogante.

- ¿Cachorros?

- Si, cachorros. Tú sabes, esas cosas pequeñas que lloran mucho y a las cuales hay que prestarles mucha atención.

- Se llaman _bebes_Nanao, no _cachorros_.

- ¿Qué, no son lo mismo?

Ibiki suspiró (otra vez). Esa sería una tarde muy larga.

§ § § § § § § § § §

La primera vez que vio a la Hyuga, un sentimiento muy similar al odio se anidó en su corazón.

No le gustaban sus modales afectados, sus muestras de respeto y su eterna servicialidad. No le gustaba la forma en que miraba a la hijita de su maestro, ni como miraba al pequeño Neji.

Pero sobre todo, no le gustaba verla tan cerca de Ibiki. _Su Ibiki._

Cuando su ex-compañero de equipo comenzó a salir con la joven miembro del bôke, sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

El era _su Ibiki_. El iba a ser su novio, y después se casarían y tendrían muchos _cachorros_.

Le dolía verlo junto a ella. Le dolía ver cómo la trataba. Le dolía el que la olvidara y ya no pensara en ella.

_Le dolía ver cómo nadie se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría._

Y es que ella nunca le quitó los ojos de encima desde que la conoció y creyó ver algo parecido al odio en su rostro cuando alguien hablaba de la familia Hyuga.

Y aunque todos la admiraran por su belleza, alabaran su comportamiento, y aunque su maestro se viera complacido por la relación entre esa y su ex-compañero, ella no terminaba de tragársela.

Y fue la única que notó la falta de preocupación y sorpresa cuando la pequeña Hinata fue secuestrada. Y fue la única que se dedicó a seguirle los pasos cada vez que podía, para descubrir lo que tramaba.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Corría con el corazón en la mano, y la desesperación ocupando todo su pecho.

Un mal presentimiento la invadió cuando le informaron de la desaparición del equipo de Ibiki. Pero al encontrar aquel brazo en medio del bosque, y tras reconocer el tatuaje en su muñeca, un horrible sentimiento de fatalidad la embargó.

Sus compañeros no entendían porqué cargaba con aquel miembro. No conocían el jutsu que la chica había realizado antes de envolverlo cuidadosamente, para estrecharlo contra su pecho mientras continuaban su camino

Kakashi observaba a su _imôto_con preocupación. Deseaba saber lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, pero la máscara anbu le impedía ver la expresión de su rostro.

Cuando encontraron la base de los ninjas de la nube, la chica dejó a sus compañeros luchando, mientras recorría la instalación.

Así la encontró, junto a uno de los ninjas enemigos. Combatiendo junto a él.

Enceguecida por la rabia – _lo había usado, lo había traicionado_ – lanzó a todos los felinos que la acompañaban contra el ninja y la traidora, dándoles libertad para destrozarlos como quisieran.

Con la ayuda de uno de los gatos más pequeños pudo encontrar el lugar donde lo retenían, justo cuando sus compañeros terminaban con el resto de los ninjas.

Su cuerpo, destrozado, quemado y herido se encontraba abandonado en una celda fría y vacía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras estrechaba el cuerpo mutilado entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus débiles quejidos contra su piel.

Cuando Kakashi los encontró, ella realizaba sus jutsus médicos sobre su amigo. Y el brazo que celosamente cuidara la joven, se encontraba nuevamente unido al cuerpo del ninja.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Básicamente, todo centrado en Nanao e Ibiki… aunque aun falta mucho por mostrar sobre su pasado.

Ahora a pasar los otros fics al computador.

C-ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Si me pertenecen los miembros de la Casa de los Gatos, así como la trama de esta historia y las que la complementen.

NO gano dinero con esto, ni nada por el estilo. Aunque por diversas razones no había actualizado, ahora estoy aquí.

**RETAZOS DEL PASADO**

Era un genio.

Todo el mundo lo decía. Su padre lo comentaba con orgullo ante los otros miembros del clan. Sus maestros alababan sus logros en la academia. La gente de la aldea lo observaba casi con admiración.

Era un genio. Un genio del clan Uchiha.

Y estaba _solo_.

Tener seis años no es fácil, sobre todo para un pequeño genio de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de la aldea. Aunque siempre había gente a su alrededor, no tenía ningún amigo verdadero.

Por eso, cuando encontró al pequeño gato negro cerca de la academia, no dudó un segundo en llevarlo a casa y esconderlo (ya que a su padre no le agradaba la idea de las mascotas). Cada mañana jugaba con él antes de ir a la academia, y cada noche, después de que sus padres se durmieran, lo llevaba a su cama y dormían juntos.

_Kuro-chan_ se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Itachi Uchiha.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Lloraba, mientras estrechaba a Kuro-chan contra su pecho.

Cuando llegó de la academia, su padre lo regañó fuertemente por haber escondido un animal en la casa. Entre sus reclamos pudo deducir que si pequeño amigo había sido abandonado en la aldea.

Recorrió todas las calles que conocía, hasta que finalmente lo encontró, medio muerto entre las fauces de un perro de los Inuzuka. Sin saber realmente lo que hacía, golpeó al can y tomó a su pequeño amigo entre sus brazos, para salir corriendo sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

Y ahora estaba ahí, llorando, mientras sentía a su pequeño amigo luchando por respirar.

- ¿Por qué lloras, pequeño? – Itachi dirigió su asustada mirada a la chica que se había arrodillado junto a él. Una niña unos tres años mayor lo observaba fijamente con sus ojos dorados, iguales a los de…

- ¡Kuro-chan! – exclamó el pequeño, mientras le acercaba el maltratado cuerpo del gatito a la niña. Esta lo examinó con cuidado, y haciéndole una seña al pequeño le ordenó que la siguiera.

Llegaron a un templo semi abandonado, en donde las efigies felinas se confundían con los gatos reales que habitaban el lugar. En ese lugar la joven se dedicó a curar al pequeño animal, para luego dejarlo junto a una gata atigrada y su camada.

- Si no tienes quien lo cuide, puedo dejarlo con Ima-chan, ella se encargará de él, y podrás venir a verlo cuando quieras.

- Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir el chico, mientras miraba a la niña con sincero agradecimiento.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Aún no entendía como había llegado a esto.

No es que no lo agradeciera. Era bueno tener un par de manos extras que le ayudaran. Pero era _su_casa, _su_templo, _su refugio_. Tener al mocoso metido ahí todos los días se volvía exasperante.

Y eso no ayudaba a su mal humor. Su hermano… no, el _Yondaime_la había abandonado por _esa_, dejándola completamente sola…

- Aquí tienes, onêsan – la niña miró sorprendida al pequeño que le acercó algunos de los pergaminos que estaban ordenando. Podía ver en sus ojos, alegría y cariño. Sonrió.

- Cuando terminemos aquí, puedo empezar a enseñarle a subir a los árboles con chackra. Sólo si es que quieres – pudo ver la enorme sonrisa del pequeño acompañada de una expresión de adoración hacia ella.

Quizás, no estaba tan sola.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Ahí estaba. El genio del clan Uchiha, el orgullo de su padre, de pie frente a su recién asignado escuadrón anbu. Tres ninja mayores que él lo observaban seriamente.

Él, Itachi Uchiha, se había convertido en capitán de un escuadrón de elite con sólo 13 años.

Sonrió con arrogancia, mientras se preparaba a hablarles…

- ¡Itachi-chan! – la expresiva voz llegó acompañada de un par de brazos que le rodearon de forma casi asfixiante - ¡felicidades! Me acabo de enterar… ¡Tu primer escuadrón anbu!, estoy tan orgullosa de ti _Itachi-chan_.

El momento perfecto arruinado de manera perfecta. Sus nuevos_subordinados_sonreían condescendientes ante la _tierna_escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Él, Itachi Uchiha, genio del clan, capitán anbu con sólo 13 años, era tratado como un niño frente a su nuevo escuadrón.

- Nekoi-san – dijo con la voz más fría que pudo sacar. Al momento se dio cuenta de su error, cuando los brazos que lo rodeaban se tensaron, para luego soltarlo completamente. – Espero que no le moleste que le pida que se retire, ya que ha interrumpido una reunión importante – vio como su _hermana_le devolvía la mirada, el rostro completamente serio, pero con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

- Gomen, Uchiha-san – el tono frío de la joven se le clavó en el pecho.- Tiene usted razón. Tenga por seguro que no volveré a molestarlo.

Y sin volver a mirarlo se alejó, dejando una amarga sensación en el joven y nuevo capitán.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Era increíble la perfección con que cometía un error tras otro en su relación con ella.

Durante siete años, ella había sido su hermana, maestra y amiga. Él la consoló tras la muerte de su _onîsan_, ella le ayudó a entender que el nacimiento de su _otôto_no lo desplazaba ante sus padres; el espantó a cada idiota que trató de acercarse de forma indebida a su hermana, y ella le mostró la mejor forma de evadir a los fans que iban tras el esplendor del apellido Uchiha.

Ella era su _onêsan_, y él era su _otôto_.

Pero luego de aquel incidente al ser nombrado capitán, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. El evadió cada intento de acercamiento por parte de la joven, y cuando se dio cuenta de su error, ese Morino (quien, tras su recuperación, pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre junto a ella), no permitía que se acercase a su hermana.

Se lo dejo claro la primera vez que lo interceptó. Ella ya había sufrido mucho por su actitud, y él no permitiría que la dañase nuevamente.

La última vez que se encontró con ella fue en un entrenamiento anbu. Supo que algo andaba mal cuando ella se puso su máscara (que nunca usaba al entrenar). Luego de dos horas de combate, y al dejarle en mano de los medi-nin tras darle una paliza, ella se alejó sin haber cruzado ninguna palabra con él.

Mientras la veía alejarse, supo que había perdido definitivamente a su _onêsan_.

Al día siguiente ella salió de misión con el equipo de Kakashi-sempai. Y nunca más regresó.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Capítulo dedicado a Nanao e _Itachi-chan_.

Nanao, como buena huérfana, adopta a todos los que conoce como miembros de su _familia_, tal como se puede ver en este capítulo que hace con Itachi.

Nanao tiene 3 años más que Itachi. En el fic "La Casa de los Gatos", al ser ambientado por la época Shippuden, ella tiene 26-27 años, e Itachi entre 23 y 24.

C-ya!

Ps: quiero que termine este semestre, egresar y empezar a trabajar. ¡Quiero ser independiente!

Ps2: fic terminado a las 1:30 de la madrugada de un sábado… no pidan más.

Ps3: Hice algunos ligeros cambios en los capítulos anteriores… así como en los de "La Casa de los Gatos" (aunque en ese fic los subiré después), solo como aviso a quienes ya habían leído el fic.


End file.
